everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Pea
Anna Pea is a 2016 introduced and a all-around character. Anna Pea is the daughter of The Princess from The Princess and The Pea. ''She is a rebel at heart and thinks her destiny is really stupid. Character Personality Anna is the total opposite of the a standard princess. Although she might not like to admit it though, she does sometimes have some princess tendencies as well. When walking around, she tends to get lost a lot and if she sneaks out at night it rains so she doesn't like to sneak out very often. She is also very confident in herself and can be very outspoken and never afraid to speak her mind, in fact she doesn't to seem to have much of a filter and says whatever she is feeling. She can also be very sarcastic to people she doesn't really know or doesn't like. Appearance Anna has long orange hair, most of the time tied up in two ponytails. She has very fair skin with small freckles dotting her face. She has a very petite and delicate face and body despite what she does. Her features makes her look like a typical princess. Her outfit is a dark green shirt with light green dots and light green see through sleeves with dark green dots on it. She wears a short dark orange skirt and dark green boots with light green stockings. Her ponytails and done up in pea-green bobble hair ties. She rarely wears her crown but if on the rare occasion she does (such as legacy day) she wears a small gold tiara with small round emeralds in it. Hobbies Anna loves sport and when she can goes outside in the Enchanted Forest to practice, although she never plays at night, because she hates rain. Anna also enjoys cooking as she is learning to make something yummy thats pea-related when she starts her story and get some sleep. Fairy Tale The Princess and the Pea How does Anna fit into this? Anna is the daughter of the Lost Princess who one day shows up at a castle while the prince is looking for a wife. Relationships Family She doesn't get along with her mother and father very well. She is often very sarcastic to them and thinks that they are very stupid and that her father just cares that her mother was a princess. Friends Constance Cricket Constance is her roommate and they get along pretty well and are friends but Anna doesn't consider her, her best friend Darling Charming Anna is one of the few people at EAH who knows Darling secret and because they share similar interests, they have become quite close. To everyone else though, students just think Darling is helping Anna be a better princess. Pet Anna has an Arctic Hare named Snow Pea. Trivia * Her Birthday is October 27th * Her thronecoming gift was a Pillow * Her name is based off the Sugar Ann Pea * if She was in ''A Wondilandiful World, she wouldbe turned into a pea Category:Females Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:OnceUponALegend Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Royalty